El juego de los libros: las reglas
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: Extraños libros que te atreves a retar, pero que pasa cuando cosas extrañas en verdad pasan, y solo las reglas te pueden salvar, tal vez no todo es mentira, tal vez tendrás que seguirlas para salir a salvo del juego, estos grupos no saben en que se metieron tal vez todo esta por comenzar...
1. Chapter 1

Hola se que no he aactualizado las historias pero en verdad , esta idea apareció y aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia prometiendo actualizar muy pronto el resto, pero bueno apareció una idea que no podía desaprovechar, se necesitaran OC la ficha estará al final.

Capitulo 1

Cuenta la leyenda.

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa tarde, perfecta para salir y estar con amigos, ir por un helado o salir a divertirse, pero cinco chicas, cinco amigas , pero que demonios hacian metidas en una biblioteca en vez de disfrutar su dia, el lugar estaba vacio solo estaban ls cinco chicas y uno que otro por ahi, las cinco chicas fueron al final de la biblioteca en la penultima fila.<p>

-Por aqui esta, lo encontre por accidente- diji una de las jovenes

-Me sigue pareciendo una locura, es una oerdida de tiempo-hablo una de las amigas molesta

-pues con mirarlo no perdemos nada-dijo una tercera, la primer chica tomo un libro, un libro muy extraño con un extraño aspecto de tener ya mucho tiempo de existir, era de un color cafe oscuro con decoraciones en color plateado .

-pues ya leelo -dijo la segunda aun molesta , la que tenia el libro se sento en el piso alrededor de ella sus amigas, con calma abrio el libro

-Este es tu momento puedes dejar lo, irte tranquila y tu vida seguira igual como antes de tomar este libro, si decides continuar muchas cosas estan por cambiar en tu vida y la de los que esten contigo-leia el libro

-uuyy que miedo-hablo una de sus amigas

-si no estas segura no sigas, por que debes aprender a defenderte, debes permanecer a salvo hasta que acaben las reglas o pase el tiempo escogido para ustedes.

vamos ya continua la siguiente pagina -dijo -ya me comienzo aburrir- la chica sin mas lo hizo continuo a la siguiente pagina

-listas para que cambien nuestras vidas-todas asintieron- por las noches, por la tardes no importa el momento no estaras a salvo, debes encontrar la forma de pasar desapercibida o solo sobrevivir

-si escuchas ruidos nunca salgas, no los intentes encontrar, tu atencion querran conseguir -

-un grupo de amigas decidieron retar el libro, cuando las voces comenzaron decidieron seguirla, cuatro chicas desaparecieron hasta ahora nadie sabe de ella esta historia se ha repetido por generaciones.

-tu no lo escoges, el libro te escogio, tu solo aceptaste ...-pero fue interrumpida

-que creen que hacen aqui?!.-pregunto la bibliotecaria molesta, las hubiese regañado si no es por el libro que miro en mano de una de las chicas -¿Que haces con ese libro, has ya pasado la pagina?-pregunto la mujer con una extraña expresion

-nosotras si, en verdad lo sentimos lo dejaremos donde lo encontramos y ...-pero de nuevo fue interrumpida

-llevatelo, llevenlo lo necesitaran mas que este lugar apartir de ahora -dijo la mujer seria -sin el no lo lograran-la mujer se fue dejando confusas a las chias

-mejor vamonos de aqui me da mas miedo esa mujer que el libro-dijo la que lo tenia en mano

Todas las chicas salieron del lugar, llevando consigo el libro la mujer las miraba con preocupacion y tristeza desde la puerta.

-no saben en que se metieron, su historia esta por comenzar-decia la mujer aun mirando a las chicas.

* * *

><p>-no te creas valiente por haberme abierto, solo lo seras si me cierras una vez que des vuelta a la hoja y cumplido cada regla, no te burles sin conocerme, preparate e intenta salir a salvo, no olvides las reglas que pueden salvar tu vida, depender siempre de ellas-decia un chica de cabello ondulado rojizo a la mitad de la espalda, con flequillo desigual que cae al lado izquierdo de su rostro, tez palida y ojos de color azul hielo labios delgados de color rosa, delgada, cuerpo normal y estatura promedio<p>

Frente a ella estaban Fudou y Sakuma y Kidou , que no les dejaba de darles gracia el famoso libro que tenia en sus mano la chica, un lkbro azul con decoraciones plateadas.

* * *

><p>-Tan inteligente que parecias-hablo Genda entrado junto a un chico alto de cuerpo atletico, cabello rubio a la mitad del cuello desordenado, de tez blanca y ojos de un hermoso verde esmeralda , sus labios delgados de tono nombre Luka Kozlov<p>

-vamos primita crei que no creias en esas tonterias -dijo el rubio, la chica ignoro el comentario de ambos y paso la pagina

-una familia, un espejo, tres hermanas, tres destinos acabados por su propio reflejo y por tirar las reglas al olvido, perder el juego es facil ganarlo no, hay muchas historias como las de ellas grupos que entran ysalen muy pocos pero los hay, algunos salen incompletos -decia la chica con una sonrisa-estas son las reglas.

-vamos Brittany crei que eras diferente, perder tu tiempo en esto- se burlo Genda, la de cabellos rojizos se molesto

-no creo en esto, ademas si no te interesa que haces aun aqui-dijo la Brittany molesta

-Genda no tienes miedo o si-dijo Fudou-

-a las historias de quien sabe que libro tonto-dijo Genda riendo

-entonces nos veremos al salir de clases en mi casa-dijo Luka -leeremos el final del libro

-yo no tengo miedon-dijo la chica-sakuma, fudou ¿Que dicen?

-por favor no creo en esa tonteria-dijo fudou -yo ire

-yo ire-dijo kidou

-ahi estare-afirmo sakuma

-miedo Genda-con burla la chica

-tambien ire-afirmo Genda

Las clases terminaron en la Royal, los jovenes se encontraban ya en medio de una sala en una pequeña mesa estaba el libro frente a el dos pelirojos y el resto frente a ellos, esperando lo leyeran .cuando abrieron el libro un fuerte viento abrio violentamente las ventanas de la casa dejando entrar un frio y extraño aire, mientras pequeños pasos se escuchaban dentro de la casa.

* * *

><p>Hooola!.. pues espero les haya gustado...y primero disculpen los errores pero no estoy de exactamente una Pc y todo es mas complicado<p>

Segundo si me falto un poco pero aqui esta espero les guste y sobre la ficha aceptare oc con condiciones

No reservo pareja el que lo tome primero de ese sera, maximo dos por autor, por favor la descripcion no muy detallada enserio lo pido.

Ficha...

Nombre y apelido

Edad: (15-17)

Descripcion:

Personalidad:

Ropa:

Instituto:

Pareja:

Extra:

Eso es todo que lo disfruten ;)


	2. Regla 1

**Hoola!:...pues bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la historia, y pues acá vengo yo de nuevo con mas de esta historia **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... .**

**solo la trama de la historia y los Oc.. de Brittany Thiers y Luka Kozlov.**

**ahah una aclaración que daré al final si no hablaré de mas...**

**bueno si mas un nuevo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Primera Regla: Nunca te asomes.**

* * *

><p>- Midorikawa ya no seas payaso y deja continuar- dijo una chica de cabello rosa oscuro<p>

-Si ya Midorikawa, Fumiko tiene razón nada de lo que dices pasara-Dijo Suzuno serio comenzaba a irritarse

-¿Como lo saben?-Dijo el chico con mueca de temor

-Midorikawa es solo un tonto libro de leyendas-dijo Natsumi con voz tranquila

-Ademas parece que Haruna tiene mas valor que tu-dijo Tobitaka pegando le directamente al orgullo del chico- deberías ser tu el que le des confianza

-Yo soy valiente no tengo miedo sigan con esto-Dijo el chico volviendo a sentar se

-Por fin- dijo Fumiko sonriendo

-Tu no escoges el libro, el te escoge a ti, en ti solo esta aceptar su juego o rechazarlo, ¿Que escoges?-dijo Suzuno

-Puuf, eso da miedo, entonces no saben como asustar-dijo Atsuya riendo

-Ya me dejaran terminar o no-Dijo Suzuno molesto, todos callaron

-A su puerta tocaron, un objeto extraño le entregaron Selene, lo tiro y la noche siguiente fueron por el mismo objeto, el objeto ya no estaba en la basura, no había forma de regresar lo, ahora fue tomada ella-leyó suzuno

* * *

><p>-Es el libro mas tonto que leí en mi vida- dijo una chica que llevaba un extraño libro Café, Una joven de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.<p>

-Shiokaze también, yo nunca había escuchado tan tonto como esto- dijo una chica es una chica de mediana estatura, piel blanca, cuerpo bien formado, pelo negro liso hasta la cadera con mechas rojas rubi, ojos rojos como la sangre y rasgos finos y delicados

-Andrea todo te parecerá tonto siempre- dijo cansada una chica de cabello negro azabache, largo, a la altura de las caderas, ondulado y algo rebelde, un mechón rebelde sobre sale de su cabello verticalmente, su fleco es hacia el lado izquierdo, largo y también algo desordenado. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, muy oscuros y a la vez muy profundos, su tez es nívea y es de aspecto delicado, de facciones finas, delgada y de piernas largas, de estatura intermedia y de físico normal

-No Kyoko, esta vez es en verdad Tonto-dijo Andrea

-Ahora a quien es tonto- dijo Fidio mirando a las cinco chicas

-Que en verdad es tonto- dijo Andrea seria

- ¿Pero quien o que Andrea?- pregunto un chico al lado de Fidio esta vez, Un joven de altura de 1.69, de piel pálida pero no en extremo, de físico delgado y atlético, cabello color castaño rojizo que le llega a la altura un poco debajo de la nuca con las puntas alborotadas, además de tres mechones libres en su frente, grandes ojos de color purpura con un aire de amabilidad y calidez.

-Pues eso Damiano- señalando al libro que llevaba en los brazos su amiga, una chica de cabello largo color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo ,este ultimo lo cubre con un mechón de cabello para que no se vea, tiene piel de color clara, pero no es tan pálida, es de estatura mediana y chica de nombre Mikury Fuchika.

-Y eso es- dijo Fidio confuso

-Shiokaze lo encontró en la biblioteca nos contó sobre el y fuimos a leerlo, habla cosas tan raras y la señora de la biblioteca seguro da mas miedo que ese libro-Dijo una chica de estatura baja, de cabello azul marino ondulado hasta la barbilla y flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. De ojos grises, grandes que lo ven todo con curiosidad y piel blanca rosácea. - Pero me sigue pareciendo extraña la actitud de esa mujer por solo un libro

-¿De que trata?- pregunto Damiano

-Es de historias de terror, pero seguro te asusta mas la bibliotecaria que el libro-dijo Kyoko

-Enseña lo-dijo Damiano, Shiokaze le extendió el libro y el lo tomó de inmediato lo leyó - Chicas vamos a mi casa no es tan tonto como parece

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Shiokaze confusa

-Enserio no lo es vamos, confíen en mi-Damiano mientras todos les miraban confusos, pero le hicieron caso para ese momento eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

* * *

><p>Los pasos comenzaban a sonar mas cerca de la sala en donde estaban los jóvenes, en ese momento dos sombras aparecían en la entrada a la sala, los jóvenes se quedaron helados, nadie hablo, nadie se movió, cuando entraron dos jóvenes al lugar.<p>

-Rocio, Eliot- dijo en forma de reclamo Brittany recuperando se del susto

-Brit, estas bien, parece que vistes un fantasma- dijo una castaña atado en dos coletas altas que llegan hasta la cintura, dos pequeños mechones le caen a cada lado del rostro. Sus ojos son color chocolate, y hasta ahora nadie le pudo sostener la mirada. Si piel es blanca y tiene estatura normal. Su figura es esbelta y tiene una sonrisa encantadora.

-La verdad parece que todos vieron un fantasma- dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ondulado. De largo hasta el final de la nuca y suele despeinarlo para que se vea "cool". Ojos azules casi zafiros, la gente suele perderce en su mirada solo por ese color. Su piel esta un poco bronceada y su sonrisa blanca resalta a la distancia. Sus músculos están bien formados, de nombre Eliot Woltiwa

-Algo así- respondió Kidou recuperando se

-Yo los mato-dijo Fudou

-Y yo te ayudo- apoyo Brittany

-Oye, ¿que hicimos?-pregunto Eliot confuso

-Usted apoyar a ese libro a darnos el susto de nuestras vidas-contesto Luka

-No me digan que ese es el- dijo Rocio con una sonrisa

-Si pero ni se te ocurra- dijo Sakuma mirando a la chica con miedo

-Pero yo quería -dijo Rocio

-Hagamos algo dejemos le por un rato, luego continuamos con eso-dijo Genda

-Esta bien-dijo Rocio- pero continuaran con el libro

-¿Y ustedes como entraron a mi casa?-pregunto Luka ahora confuso

-Ah, eso estamos desde hace un buen rato, tu mama nos dejo entrar- dijo Eliot con una sonrisa

-Ya bueno, miremos una película mientras- dijo Rocio

-Roció, Fudou y Eliot y yo nos encarguamos de la película- dijo Luka el resto solo se quedaron viendo preocupados, mientras los cuatros estaban sonrientes

-Nosotros las palomitas-dijo Sakuma que fue seguido por Kidou, Genda y Brittany

-Presiento que hoy no dormiré-dijo Brittany

-Cuando se trata de ellos, debes prepararte para morir de miedo- dijo Kidou -Brittany te esperas aquí, tu y Sakuma siempre son una mala combinación, terminan haciendo algún desastre

La chica lo miro con fastidio pero obedeció, Sakuma y Kidou entraron mientras ella los esperaría en el pasillo, pero con ella se quedo Genda, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que?-dijo la chica con fastidio

-Es interesante ver como te miras tan valiente y tan fácil mueres de miedo-dijo Genda a lo que la chica se molesto

-Tu, también te asustaste idiota-dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lugar

-No, claro que no, no me asusto tan fácil como tu- la chica iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelanto

-Brittany, Genda, no comiencen- dijo Kidou mirando a los dos cansados.

Poco después, de esa pequeña pelea los chicos se fueron a ver la película, paso el tiempo cuando a la mitad de la película, Roció la detuvo mientras todos la miraban confusos.

-Ya son casi las ocho, podrían terminar con el libro de una buena vez-dijo Roció con seriedad

-Ya se aburrió- dijo Brittany a lo que se gano una mirada de Roció- Vale esta bien - Brittany volvió a tomar el libro mientras todo se ponían frente a ella una vez mas.

-Quieres salir a salvo, sigue las reglas no las ignoré, tu historia podría ser como la de ellas-la chica giro la pagina mientras todos la miraban con una sonrisa-

* * *

><p>-Estaban sentados en una sala amplia cinco chicas y dos chicos, uno de ellos tenía un libro en sus manos, en ese momento entro una chica a la habitación.<p>

-¿Para que me querían? son casi las ocho-la chica de cabello castaño claro, tirando a parecerse color habano; de corte recto y completamente lacio, le llega hasta la cintura. Su flequillo le cubre la frente y cae de puntas hacía sus ojos azul cielo, que hacen juego con su pálida piel. También tiene dos mechones que caen por sus hombros a la altura del pecho. Es de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada y menuda.- Eso es lo que creo que es

-Así es -respondió andrea -Seguro te alegraras no Himeko

-Claro es increíble, es muy difícil poder encontrar uno de los tres libros-dijo Himeko

-¿Como sabes de esto?-dijo Fidio confuso

-Esos tres libros son muy atemorizan tes- dicen. sera mejor que lo dejen en paz-Dijo Himeko algo insegura

-Ya léelo, acabemos con esto-dijo Sayori

-El juego del libro comienza aquí, así que prepárate ya no hay vuelta a tras ya, todos los que estén presenten ahora ya están jugando- Dijo Damiano todos se miraban

* * *

><p>Fumiko, Haruna y Natsumi estaban juntas, mientras Atsuya, Shirou y Midorikawa por otro lado, Suzuno y Tobitaka tenían el libro un extraño libro Rojo con decoraciones Plateadas muy extrañas y antiguas, en sus manos.<p>

-Para sobrevivir, sigue las reglas-dijo Suzuno

-Estas son las reglas -dijo Esta vez Tobitaka

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, con libro en mano hablaron, Tobitaka, Suzuno, Damiano y Brittany cada uno en el lugar y grupo con que se encontraban.<p>

-Estas son las reglas, que debemos seguir- la siguiente parte del libro estaba en blanco, una linea apareció, luego otra, y una tercera, los cuatros lectores se sorprendieron el resto seguía en blanco- Regla uno: Nunca te asomes cuando escuches extraños sonidos, si golpean tu puerta.

-Nunca abras, nunca te asomes, nunca salgas, te podrías arrepentir, si se detiene, no abras, ignora lo, si lo recibes debes entregarlo-

-Que no gane tu curiosidad o podría ser tu ultima noche-

...Con Damiano...

-Pero que- dijo Himeko bastante asustada

-Dije que asustaba mas la bibliotecaria, pues me retracto-dijo Kyoko

-eso no se parece en nada al inicio de ese libro-dijo Shiokaze

Daban las ocho de la noche cuando una gran cantidad de voces se escuchaban fuera de la casa de Damiano, dejando helados a todos, " Chicos", "vengan chicos", " no les haremos daño", " vamos no querían jugar chicos", al escuchar las voces los chicos se asustaron mucho mas que antes.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Himeko asustada

-No lo se, para ya escucharon de esa cosa, no asomarnos -dijo Fidio

-Se están acercando cierren todo-Dijo Shiokaze, mientras se levantaba con Damiano y Andrea, rápidamente ponían llave a todas las puertas y ventanas mientras dejaban caer las cortinas para no ver ni ser visto, y se podría decir que a tiempo porque las voces comenzaban a escucharse adelante de la casa, todos se reunieron en la sala con el libro junto a ellos.

Entre todas las voces y ruidos se logro escuchar uno aun mas perturbador, uno mas fuerte y molesto, era como si en la calle estuviera una ¿Carreta?, una carreta muy ruidosa que pasaba con lentitud, todos se miraban entre ellos en un momento se dejo de escuchar parecía a ver se ido, cuando las voces parecían disminuir, la carreta volvió con ese mismo ruido y cadenas sonando, pesadas cadenas.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Sayori mirando a sus amigos

-No lo se y sera mejor dormir, y mañana esto ya habrá pasado-dijo Fidio

-Es imposible con eso-dijo Mikury

-creo que subestimamos el tal libro-dijo Sayori

La noche siguió así cuando todo parecía pasar la carreta volvía, desaparecía volvía a pasar las voces estaban a veces lejos otras mas cerca y en momentos tocaban las puertas pidiendo les abrieran o se acercaban y se podían escuchar en las ventanas pidiendo ayuda o algo.

...Con Brittany...

-Semejante estupidez-dijo Fudou riendo

-No pues es la primera vez que de verdad siento que daría miedo-dijo Roció

-Chicos-dijo Eliot llamando la atención de todos, a lo lejos se podía escuchar una llantas muy ruidosas como si estuviesen muy dañadas y al rodar hacían un fuerte ruido, cadenas sonaban, cadenas muy pesadas.

-Las cortinas-dijo Brittany mirando hacia la ventana que daba vista a la calle de inmediato Sakuma y Genda corrieron a cerrar las

-No me dirán que creen que eso esta pasando-Dijo Luka

-Has escuchado una carreta en esta zona antes-dijo Kidou el chico negó- entonces no encuentro otra explicación

El ruido comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas fuerte hasta que paso por la casa en ese momento el ruido se detuvo, pero no desapareció en su lugar se escuchaba mugido, en las afuera de casa, sorprendiendo a todos, y unos pasos comenzaban a escucharse en dirección a la puerta de la casa, poco después golpeaban la puerta.

-¿Que...-pero fue interrumpido Eliot

-Pues nada dejarlo que se valla-dijo Roció que por primera vez se miraba con algo de temor

-El libro dice " no abras"-dijo Genda mirando hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta

Los pasos volvieron pero eran de regreso de donde vinieron entonces la carreta volvió a escucharse esta vez su sonido desapareció a las dos casas, pero se volvía escuchar aparecer en la siguiente calle, hasta que no se escucho de nuevo nada.

-Creo que jugar con esto no es agradable- dijo Brittany con el libro en la mano

-No creí que podría ser enserio-dijo Fudou

-Pues si quieres mas pruebas, espera que apenas es la primera- dijo Roció

El ruido comenzaba otra vez en su calle esta vez pero esta vez acompañada de una gran cantidad de voces pasar junto a ella, acercando se a la casa y pidiendo su ayuda o que jugara con ellos.

-Con suzuno-

Se encontraban en el gimnasio de Raimond, Todo estaba cerrado, sola las luces encendidas y todos se miraban preocupados cuando, en el pasillo muchas voces comenzaban a llamarlos, o tocar la puerta del lugar en ese momento pudieron sentir como un escalofrío subía a través de sus cuerpos, pasos pesados, y voces muy extrañas, a las afuera del instituto el mismo ruido de una rueda maltratada golpeando el piso.

-Aun creen que es mentira-dijo Midorikawa con miedo

-Bueno tal vez nos equivocamos-dijo Atsuya

-Tal vez, no se equivocaron mucho- dijo Haruna igual que Mido

Las voces pasaban y regresaban, tocando mas fuerte a la puerta, o con mas insistencia, la carreta en momentos parecía entrar a Raimond y recorrer los alrededores pero los chicos obedecían la regla impuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!:...ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD NO TENÍA TANTA INSPIRACIÓN ME PUSE A ESTUDIAR SE FUE MI EMOCIÓN, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO SI Y PUES GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.<strong>

**-Bueno aclaración, primero use una leyenda propia de mi país adaptada un poco a mis ideas, la leyenda, mi idea, la leyenda si existe se llama " La carreta nagua" es una leyenda muy común que te cuenten, hasta donde es cierto es una carreta maltratada que hace un estruendo muy fuerte es halada por dos bueyes flacos y se dice que la lleva la muerte, se dice son poco que la han visto ya que dicen que terminan muy mal estado, lo que desaparece también es cierto al doblar no lo hace aparece en la otra calle, o cuando pasa por la luz. **

**-Mugido, sonido emitido por bueyes-**

**-mas adelante podrán ir atando cabos o entender mas la historia -**

**-La verdad si tienen alguna leyenda propia de su país que les gustaría adaptara adelante, me inspirare en parte en algunas leyendas, cosas que me han pasado( que son muchas!).**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Quieren mas?**

**¿Les perturbo tan solo un poquito?**

**¿Review?**

**¿Mas capitulos?**

**Saludos Bye :) **

**Wynter E.11**


	3. Regla 2

**Hoooola!:..acá estoy de vuelta!...y pues me alegro que les gustara el capitulo razón por la que me he perdido en los últimos Fic y no actualizo diario seré sincera en primera el cambio de escuela, tenia que estudiar para un examen de admisión que hasta hoy hice!:...pero luego soy libre...en segundo y principalmente por culpa de Facebook!:...pero no soy yo es el me llama y cuando me doy tiempo es tarde y así pasa.**

**Actualizare las demás historias en eso trabajo en este momento los mas probable es que saque hoy varios capítulos de historias diferentes claro.**

**Ultimo Solo los Oc de Brittany Thiers y Luka Kozlov me pertecen el resto a sus respectivos autores...**

**Ahora si un nuevo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 3 **

**REGLA DOS: Encuentra los antes de que acabe el tiempo.**

* * *

><p>-Ayer todo fue muy extraño- hablo Eliot que llevaba el uniforme de Teikoku al igual que sus compañeros<p>

-Pues eso es lo de menos, eso continuará- dijo serio Luka

-¿Y que haremos?-preguntó Sakuma

-Lo mejor sera no separarnos hasta la próxima instrucción-dijo Kidou con seriedad

- ¿Y que haremos?, vivir en una misma casa-dijo en burla Fudou

-Seria lo mas probable-dijo Luka, en ese momento el celular de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la platica, ese celular le pertenecía a cierto pelirrojo, que de inmediato atendió, saliendo del salón en el que se encontraban.

En otro lado de Teikoku se encontraban tres chicas platicando con cierta expresión de preocupación, dos de esa chicas eran Brittany y Roció junto a ellas una chica estatura promedio, con una figura exuberante y proporcionada,con curvas notorias y figura menuda,de rasgos aristócratas y oídos pequeños, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y algo respingona, una piel tersa y pálida, extravagante cabello rubio platinado, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la delicada clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color grisáceo semejante al mercurio fundido iluminados por un pequeño rayo de luz, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y platinadas, curvadas de forma natural, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural, finalmente, labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre. De nombre Ekaterina Vólkov, mejor conocida como Katia.

-Katia, es enserio eso paso-dijo Roció

-Es que es algo no lo se imposible de creer-dijo la chica de cabello rubio

-Pero es verdad y es apenas el comienzo -dijo Brittany

-Entrare, al juego-dijo Katia sorprendiendo a ambas chicas

-¿Que?- dijeron Rocio y Brittney sorprendidas

-es una locura, ¿Porque lo harías?-dijo Roció

-Ya les dije no creo en eso, no temo a eso- dijo la chica decidida

-Brittany- dijo una voz interrumpiendo la platica y llamando la atención de las tres chicas, la voz le pertenecía al mismo chico que hace solo momentos había contestado una llamada.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la chica mirando lo confusa

-Si, bueno no exactamente- dijo confundiendo a las tres - yo quiero tu ayuda -dijo el chico en un tono mas bajo pero perfectamente audible, dejando sorprendida a Brittany y a lo que Katia y Roció rieron.

-Espera Genda, necesitas de Brittany- dijo la chica mirando lo, el chico solo asintió

-Buena broma esa, ya en serio ¿Que pasa?- dijo Roció

-Hablo enserio-dijo el chico con seriedad fijando su mirada en Brittany

-Y a mi ¿Porque?-Dijo la chica confusa - puede ayudarte Kidou o Sakuma

-En esto no- dijo de inmediato el chico- ¿Vienes?- la chica lo pensó un momento pero al final tomo sus cosas y fue con el chico.

-Eso que fue- dijo Rocio sorprendida

-Desde cuando se llevan tan bien- dijo Katia, roció negó en señal de no saber.

Por su parte Genda y Brittany caminaban por el instituto, hasta el momento nadie había dicho nada, Brittany se harto de eso y se detuvo mirando al chico delante de ella, que de inmediato se detuvo y volteo a verla, la chica vestía el uniforme de Teikoku llevaba su típica mochila de color verde y en sus brazos dos libros.

-¿Que pasa Genda?- pregunto la chica mirando al chico que se acerco a ella, se limitó a tomar los dos libros que la chica llevaba en brazos

-Recibí una llamada- contesto el chico confundiendo aun mas a la chica pero volviendo a caminar esta vez seguido de la chica-Era de Haruna- la expresión de la chica se volvió a molestia

-Para variar, ¿Que quería?- pregunto Brittany

-Les paso algo similar que a nosotros- dijo Genda

-Eso no es posible-dijo la chica sorprendida

-Creo que ellas tienen un libro también- dijo el chico sentando se en una banca cercana, Brittany no contesto se limito a imitar la acción y quedarse pensativa, rato después de no recibir respuesta de la chica se canso.

-¿ Y que piensas?- pregunto cansado Genda

-No lo se, tendríamos que verlo, pero porque no busco mejor a Kidou- dijo Brittany

-En primera por que no sabe lo que nos paso, para no preocupar lo y porque conozco alguien que sabe mucho de estos temas- dijo mirando la con una sonrisa

-Lo mejor sera verlo, pero no decir nada hasta una nueva regla -Dijo la chica con seriedad

- Y como sabremos que hacer en caso de una nueva regla- dijo Genda

-Lo mejor es estar el grupo junto, si nos separamos no servirá de mucho- contesto Brittany preocupada

En ese momento solo el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases ambos jóvenes se prepararon para entrar a su sección y comenzar otro largo día...

* * *

><p>En raimond el ambiente para ciertos chicos era complicado, habían decidido hablar con Kazemaru y Goenji pero no sabían mucho sobre el tema y mas bien comenzaron a verles como locos, aunque se mantuvieron con ellos.<p>

-Entonces que se supone que haremos- dijo Atsuya molesto

-No lo se, deja de quejarte y piensa en algo- dijo Shirou al ver la actitud de su hermano

-Haruna disculpa tu una vez dijiste que un amigo tuyo conocía alguien que sabia de estos temas- dijo Fumiko mirando a la chica

- Nos salvaremos- dijo Midorikawa saltando de donde estaba sentado

-Midorikawa- dijeron con seriedad Suzuno y Tobitaka

-Haruna ese amigo es Genda ¿No?-pregunto Kazemaru ella asintió

- Pedirás ayuda a Brittany- dijo Natsumi poniendo mala cara - esa pesada- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

- Pero es lo único por ahora así que hazlo- dijo Suzuno mirando a la chica que sacó su teléfono y de inmediato marco el numero de su amigo

* * *

><p>-En efecto es uno de ellos, aunque no harán mucho por ahora- dijo una chica de cabello rubio, largo hasta las caderas y rizado. Tiene ojos verdes los cuales los cubren un margo de lentes negro fino, su piel es muy blanca y mide 1,67. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que llama la atencion de los chicos. Muchos suelen mencionar que parece una muñequita de porcelana.<p>

-Elizabeth, estas segura- pregunto Shiokaze

-No hay duda chicas, yo me quedare con ustedes, las podré ayudar- dijo Elizabeth

-Y meterte en esto-dijo andrea

-Sera mejor que hacerlo solas y sin saber nada-dijo Mikury

-Tiene razón serias de gran ayuda- dijo Himeko

* * *

><p>Las clases por fin terminaban en Raimon varios estudiante ausente cierto grupo decidieron quedarse ahí en el mismo gimnasio que la noche anterior, en Teikoku estaban todos seguían reunidos en uno de los pasillos excepto que faltaban dos personas, dos personas que caminaban hacía el gimnasio de Raimond.<p>

- Haruna- dijo un pelirrojo entrando al gimnasio seguido por Brittany, todos voltearon a verles- bueno creo que algunos ya la conocen pero para los que no ella es Brittany Thiers- dijo el chico presentando a su amiga

-Ella es la que nos ayudara- dijo Atsuya mirando la como si todo se hubiese acabado

-El libro- dijo la chica con seriedad

-Es este- dijo Haruna con el libro en manos, Brittany se acerco a ella y lo tomo, mirando detenidamente el libro

- Si es uno de los tres en efecto- dijo Brittany mirando a Haruna

-¿Tres?- pregunto confusa la peliazul

-Son tres libros, no puedes hacer mucho solo limitarte a defenderte con lo que recomiende- siguió Brittany- es la única opción que tienen

-no hay otra- dijo con seriedad Haruna

-Ya he dicho que no solo hay una y ya la sabes- hablo Brittany-deben de estar siempre juntos, si se dividen correrán riesgos, seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y tener paciencia, por lo menos hasta que acabe-dijo mientras le entregaba el libro a Haruna

-¿Cuando acabará?-Pregunto esta vez Natsumi

-Eso no es algo seguro, puede acabar cuando quiera o se aburra, o hasta acabar las reglas, o el tiempo en mente, si pasa saldrán a salvo

-¿Que pasara si no seguimos una regla?-Pregunto Kazemaru esta vez

-No es como si fuese a pasar algo exactamente-Contesto muy segura Brittany

-¿Como así, de que hablas?-pregunto Goenji confuso, si entraría en eso tendría que entender todo

-Osea es una regla, pero no estas obligado a seguirla, es tu decisión, pero estas te dicen que hacer para sobrevivir, si no lo quieres hacer no pasa nada, solo deberás ser muy astuto para salir de lo que sea que mando.

-En pocas palabras las reglas son recomendaciones para lo siguiente que mando el libro-dijo Fumiko

-Si las seguimos es seguro continuar a salvo-dijo Shirou a lo que Brittany negó

-Yo nunca dije que era seguro que con seguirla estarían siempre a salvo, solo que tendrán mas posibilidades de estarlo, después de todo el libro sabe lo que llegará y como pueden protegerse-Dijo Brittany con seriedad

-Osea que seguir el libro no significa que estaremos a salvo-pregunto un desesperado Atsuya

-Pues es la opción mas fiable que tenemos, porque solo irnos por lo que pensamos sera peor, después de todo como dijo ella si el libro lo manda el sabrá como podemos mantenernos-dijo Suzuno

-Nosotros debemos irnos, espero tengan suerte-dijo algo Brittany insegura ella misma, Genda y la chica salieron poco después, caminaban tranquilos cuando un mensaje de Katia los alerto, y se dieron prisa a llegar a la casa de la chica, que estaba con el resto del grupo. Al llegar lo que vieron les sorprendió mucho estaba Katia con el libro en manos mientras este tenía un reflejo en la siguiente pagina. Una nueva regla era escrita.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth tenía el libro en manos ella se encontraba en la sala mirando cada detalle algo que la pudiera guiar o ayudar pero nada, desde la cocina se encontraban el resto mirando la.<p>

-No es por nada, pero no la conocemos, esa chica es muy extraña, meterse a esto sin razón alguna, no creo que sea buena idea tenerla-dijo Andrea con seriedad mirando a la chica- no sabemos que planea.

-pues no es del todo descabellado lo que dice Andrea, no la conocemos apenas y hablamos con ella-dijo Shiokaze mirando a Elizabeth

-Yo pienso que estan exagerando, ella solo nos quiere ayudar-dijo Mikury

-Si claro y meterse a esto solo por nada, donde puede correr riesgo tu vida-dijo Andrea viendo a Mikury ahora

-Es un buen punto, ella esconde algo-dijo Fidio

En ese momento el libro comenzó a brillar de nuevo haciendo que todos se dirigieran a la sala a ver que pasaba, y ahí estaba una nueva regla aparecía. Damiano se sentó junto a elizabeth al acabar, miró la nueva regla y se dispuso a leerla

-Tienen tres días para encontrar los dos últimos libros- comenzó a leer Damiano todos se miraron sorprendido, mientras Sayori se hacía a su lado

-Esta sera la ultima regla en común de los tres libros, a partir de ahora cada libro tendrá una regla-dijo Sayori, el libro no decía nada mas pero dejaba a todos confundidos.

-¿Como que cada libro tendrá una regla?-dijo Kyoko dijo la chica

-No te preocupes Kyoko, lo solucionaremos-dijo Fidio dedicando le una sonrisa

-Quiere decir que para seguir debemos unir los libros-dijo Shiokaze sorprendida-son solo tres días es imposible

* * *

><p>Sakuma, Fudou, Eliot, Luka, Rocio, Kidou y Brittany junto con Katia estaban reunidos en las afuera de la casa de Luka, se miraba un molesto Kidou mientras todos le miraban cansados, al saber que su pequeña hermana estaba metida en todo eso se sorprendió y molesto mucho aunque por una parte sabia que tenía que estar para protegerla.<p>

-Oye kidou, en este momento por el bien de ella y de nosotros hay algo mas importante que hacer-dijo Genda cansado

-eso es verdad si en ese libro, ni ella ni el resto, muchos menos nosotros estaremos a salvo-dijo Sakuma

-sera mejor que ellos

busquen por su parte el libro y nosotros por nuestro lado, sera mas fácil-dijo Brittany

-Como encontraremos el libro en tan poco tiempo- dijo Roció preocupada

-Chico yo ya regreso, puede que tenga una solución -dijo Katia

La chica se fue dejando a todos muy confundidos todos se preguntaban como lograría una solución, o por lo menos que tenía en mente, por su parte la chica caminaba en ese momento su tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Katia?- dijo esa voz

-Hacer,, ¿Hacer que?-pregunto confusa Katia

-Unirte a ellos, porque arriesgarte tu misma por ellos-dijo la voz

-Porque son mis amigos, y yo los puedo ayudar a salir de esto-contesto la chica molesta- tu me tuviste que advertir todo esto

-Katia ya no podrás salir, ya estas jugando-Repitió la voz pero esta vez era mas suave, era una voz de una joven tal vez

-Ya lo se, pero yo los puedo ayudar, por favor dime ¿Quienes tienen el ultimo libro?-Katia mas calmada

-Aun no lo se Katia, pero si son tan importantes para ti, te ayudare-dijo la voz- lo encontrare el libro mientras espera

-solo son tres días -katia preocupada

-Confía en mi -mientras se desvanecía aquella voz

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola!...como estas pues que creen un nuevo capitulo que por cierto se me hizo muy largo y espero les haya gustado aunque esta vez no traje miedo!... bueno sin mas preguntas.<strong>

**¿QUIEN ERA ESA VOZ?**

**¿Encontraran el ultimo libro?**

**¿Se encontraran antes de que termine el tiempo?**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Review :3**


	4. Los tres libros

**H**

**ola, bueno acá de regreso con esta historia, y muchas ideas que comienzan a ordenarse, no la verdad es que comenzaron a escaparse y tuve que ir tras ellas pero que creen las alcancen y están lista para nuevo capítulos...**

**Capitulo 3**

**Los Tres Libros.**

* * *

><p>-Chicos-dijo Katia entrando a la casa<p>

-Oye ¿Donde estabas?-pregunto serio Kidou

-No se preocupen, yo solo andaba por ahí-contesto la de cabello platinado

-Y ¿cual es tu gran solución a esto?-dijo desesperado Fudou

-Bueno sobre eso la tengo pero deberemos esperar un poco-contesto la chica

-Esperar sabes que moriremos si se acaba el tiempo-dijo Fudou

-Oye confía en ella no seas pesado-dijo Roció interviniendo

-De todos modos Fudou eso ya no importa, debemos unirnos con los del segundo libro y eso debe se hoy-dijo Genda con seriedad

-Lo mejor sera que vayamos por cosas a casa, y encontrarnos en Raimond para hablar con ellos-Dijo Brittany

-También lo creo-Dijo Kidou- nos vemos en dos horas en Raimond

* * *

><p>-Y bien Haruna ¿Para que nos quieren ellos acá?-pregunto Suzuno<p>

-Me dijeron que nos reuniéramos acá en dos horas nada mas-Contesto la chica

-Sera que saben algo nuevo-dijo ilusionado Midorikawa

-Esperemos que sea eso-Dijo Natsumi

-Sería lo mejor que podría pasar -Tobitaka hablo con seriedad

En la entrada a Raimond se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, mirando a su amigo que hacía una llamada en ese momento.

-Haruna salgan de ahí ya, estamos en la entrada espero que hayan traído lo que se les dijo-después de unos segundos el chico colgó

-Aun faltan Brittany y Genda -dijo preocupado Luka

-Por Brittany no te preocupes, seguro Genda pasa por ella- dijo Kidou

Varios minutos después del portón de Raimond salieron los chicos que tenían en sus manos el segundo libro, al ver a los de Teikoku ahí se podían ver muy confusos.

-¿Que significa esto?-pregunto Midorikawa

-¿Porque están acá?-pregunto Haruna-hermano ¿pasa algo?

-Haruna necesitamos decirte algo-dijo Kidou con seriedad

-Nosotros tenemos el primer libro-se escuchó la voz de Brittany que mostraba el libro que tenía en sus manos, al lado de ella se encontraba Genda con una expresión de seriedad

-¿Tu?-dijo asombrado Fumiko

-Espera significa que cuando vinieron ya tenían el libro-dijo Tobitaka a lo que ellos asintieron

-Entonces ¿Porque no nos dijeron nada?-dijo algo molesta Haruna

-No era el momento-Se limitó a contestar Brittany

-no era el momento, ¿no era el momento?, entonces ¿Cual hubiese sido?, cuando uno de nosotros fallará-esta vez Natsumi

-Oye porque nosotros tengamos un libro no significa que no fallarán- Luka con seriedad-además nosotros también pudimos fallar

-Aun así nos engañaron-intervino Atsuya

-Así están las cosas entonces, cierran la boca y se dejan ayudar, ya tienen con ustedes el segundo libro no eso necesitaban porque dudo que ustedes solo hubiesen podido encontrar alguno-Una molesta Katia

-¿Quien te crees?-dijo Atsuya muy enojado

-Me creo una de las que podría tener como salvar sus vidas, ahora necesitan de nosotros así que dejen de reprochar -terminó Katia

-Antes de que digan algo mas, es probable que conozcamos en donde este el otro libro, así que como dijo Katia nos necesitan en este momento al igual que nosotros a ustedes-Siguió Kidou

-¿Nos escucharan y ayudaran o seguirán como hasta ahora?-Genda

-¿Para que la ropa?-pregunto Haruna

-No podemos separarnos lo recuerdas, pero tampoco conviene levantar sospechas-dijo Brittany

-entonces ¿que haremos?-Suzuno

-Hay una casa que pertenece a mi familia no esta hay mucho uso de ella ahora-dijo Eliot

-Es lo suficientemente grande-Dijo esta vez Roció

No paso menos de media hora para que todos aceptaran quisieran o no la propuesta la verdad se veían bastante caras de molestia, pero al final todos se encaminaron a la casa, ahora para muchos la parte difícil es que le dirían a sus familias, porque seguro que les paso algo así no lo creerían, lo bueno es que se acercaban las vacaciones así que significaba que algo estaba a su favor por fin.

-Esta es- dijo Eliot deteniéndose frente a dos grandes rejas negras se acerco a ellas y abrió el candado, con ayuda de Luka y Kidou abrió las rejas, tras de ellas había un camino a cada lado d este se podía ver plantas muy buen cuidadas a pesar que nadie viviera, ahí el camino terminaba dejando ver una casa muy grande.

-Valla si que es grande-dijo Haruna

-Aun así hay algo que debemos hablar-dijo Eliot abriendo la puerta de la casa, todos entraron frente a ellos solo se encontraban las escaleras, el lado derecho llevaba directo a una sala con muebles haciendo que se viera muy moderna, por su parte la entrada izquierda llevaba al comedor. Los chicos entraron a la sala.

-Ahora si me imagino que les dirás-dijo Roció- esto es lo que pasa somos un grupo bastante grande, y aun falta saber que tantos son los que tengan el tercer libro

-entonces, sera necesario compartir habitaciones-dijo Eliot, tomando por sorpresa a todos- la casa es grande pero nosotros también somos muchos

* * *

><p>-Esto no puede seguir así , ya es de noche y aun no tenemos ni idea de quien tiene por lo menos uno de los libros- dijo Andrea molesta<p>

-Chicos, todo saldrá bien aun quedan 2 días, debemos de ser positivos lo lograremos-dijo Mikury intentado verse tranquila

-Seguro que si Mikury esto lo lograremos-Dijo Damiano con una sonrisa

-De nada nos sirve estar alterados lo mejor es calmarnos y mañana buscar de nuevo con calma-dijo esta vez Shiokaze

-Por ahora cierren todo-dijo Kyoko- ya casi es la hora y seguro comenzará de nuevo

Tal como Kyoko lo dijo poco después llego Himeko a decirles que todo comenzaba de nuevo como la noche anterior, ella se encontraba con sayori y elizabeth cuando lo escucharon esa molesta carreta de nuevo todos se reunieron en el salón y en su caras se apreciaban preocupación y enojo en algunos.

-Tranquilo chicos yo me encargaré de encontrar los que falten -dijo Elizabeth segura de si

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?-Dijo Sayori mirando a la chica

-Estoy acá para ayudarles ¿no?-Elizabeth suspiro- eso haré entonces

* * *

><p>Shirou y Atsuya se podrán quedar acá- dijo Roció señalando una de las habitaciones que estaba casi al final, frente a ellos quedarían Tobitaka, midorikawa y Suzuno, Goenji y Kazemaru a lado de los dos ultimos, mientras Natsumi, Haruna y Fumiko estaban entre los primeros. por lo menos los de Raimond se quedaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras el resto en el salón.<p>

-Y que pasara con nosotros -Dijo Fudou aburrido

-Fudou, tu compartes conmigo y con Kidou-dijo Eliot

-Ni muerto-dijeron ambos chicos

-¿Como que ni muerto te callas y obedeces y mas te vale que no busques pleito con Kidou?-dijo Katia con seriedad al chico

-Eres molesta-dijo en un tono bajo Fudou

-Igual tu-contesto Katia

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la casa, dejando a todos helados.

-Sera posible-dijo Sakuma

-Es obvio que no es una persona-Dijo Genda

-Así es muy pocos viven por los alrededores y los que viven no les interesa cuando vienen los dueños-dijo Eliot

-Entonces solo ignoremos esto, mientras nadie habrá nada o les haga caso todo estará bien-dijo Brittany

-Terminemos esto entonces, Sakuma y Genda comparten con Luka y ustedes tres juntas chicas-dijo Eliot para terminar de organizar

-Chicos iré a la cocina por algo de tomar-dijo Katia levantando se, la chica llego al lugar se servía un poco de agua cuando alguien la llamo

-Ekaterina, ekaterina-llamaba aquella voz

-Vera estas aquí-dijo la chica buscando aquella voz

-Estoy aquí Ekaterina-dijo la voz atrás de ella

-Lo encontraste-dijo Katia volteando hacía donde provenía la voz, frente a ella estaba una niña de tal vez uno 10 años, vestía completamente de blanco, su cabello negro, caía hacia atrás un fleco al lado derecho, sus ojos de color marrón y una sonrisa dulce.

-No desesperes Ekaterina mama o prometió, ella lo cumplirá-dijo la pequeña niña

En el salón aun quedaban dos personas, una de ellas era una chica de cabello rojizo, que se encontraba muy pensativa y frente a ella Genda, que la miraba fijamente

-¿Que miras?-dijo la chica con molestia

-¿Que tanto piensas?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

-No es nada, iré por algo de tomar -levantando se y dirigiendo se a la cocina caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando sintió como si alguien estuviese ahí, la chica estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho la voz de Katia pero había otra voz, parecía la voz de una niña, de inmediato se escondió tras la pared.

-No es posible-dijo para si misma Brittany- Entonces si es cierto

-Eso es todo Ekaterina no desesperes te ayudaremos-la niña miro hacia la puerta juro que había visto a alguien- Alguien nos miro-dijo la niña

-Iré a ver-dijo Katia al escuchar eso Brittanny salio lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar para no ser vista

-Ekaterina, esa chica tu amiga la pelirroja-dijo la niña

-¿Que pasa con ella?-pregunto volteando preocupada de inmediato

-No pasa nada, solo ¿Cual es su nombre?-pregunto la niña

-Brittany-contesto Katia, la niña solo sonrió

-Nos vemos mañana, y observa mejor a Brittany -dijo la niña

Una vez que Brittany había dejado el pasillo, frente a ella estaban las escaleras podía irse a dormir y pensar que solo era cansancio, pero sabía que eso no era así, en la sala aun se encontraba Genda, la chica fue al lugar y lo miro.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el chico a ver la expresión de confusión de la chica

-Oye, Genda, ¿que harías?, si hay algo que para muchos es imposible, pero tu supieras que si es posible, aunque al mismo tiempo no quieres en fretarlo- pregunto la chica

-¿Eh?-dijo el chico confuso-si sabes que es posible, entonces enfrentarlo

-Y ¿Si tienes miedo?-la expresión de brittany se miraba una mezcla de dolor y enojo

-¿Que pasa Brittany?-dijo el chico preocupado

-No es nada olvídalo-la chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth- llamaba la voz de un niño esto solo fue capaz de escucharlo la chica<p>

-chicos olvide algo en la casa, ya los alcanzo-dijo Elizabeth de inmediato se hecho a correr hacía la casa, cuando estaba a solo pasos pudo ver al niño, un chico de ojos grises y cabello negro bien arreglado lo mas que podría tener eran unos 11 años.

-Mike ¿Que pasa?-dijo Elizabeth

-Conozco alguien que sabe sobre uno de los libros-dijo el niño con una sonrisa -creo que sabe quien lo tiene

-Mike me tienes que ayudar, por favor que nos conecte con quien lo tenga-dijo Elizabeth esta vez sonriente

-claro que lo haré, por que ellos son cada vez mas peligrosos -dijo el niño

-Gracias Mike debo regresar-dijo la chica

-Claro, cuidate Lizzy, y confía en mi -Dijo el chico antes de desaparecer

-Debes apurarte Mike, hoy es el ultimo día-con preocupación la chica

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que iniciaron las clases, en Teikoku los estudiantes se encontraban en el recreo, estaban casi todos reunidos, excepto Roció y Katia.<p>

-Vivir con ellos sera problema-comento Brittany

-No le hagan caso siempre dice lo mismo-Dijo Luka con molestia

-¿Porque no vives sola entonces?-pregunto Fudou

-practica mente eso hace solo vive su hermano mayor con ella-dijo Sakuma

-¿Como sabes eso?-sorprendido Luka

-Ha ido a casa y mi hermano le dijo-comento Brittany

-Oye ustedes van enserio ya has ido hasta a su casa-Dijo Eliot a broma

-Tu vas donde roció y no parecen que vallan en una relación-dijo Sakuma

-Somos amigos desde pequeños, crecimos juntos-dijo Eliot

-Y en cambio ustedes no-Genda

-pero es un amigo muy cercano, no veo porque tiene que tomarse a mal-cansada de eso brittany -Siempre dicen algo así

-Pero volviendo al punto en verdad sera un problema algunos de ellos-dijo Luka

-Tendremos que organizarnos bien e intentar llevarnos debemos ser un grupo unido para salir de esto-Kidou pensativo

En ese momento llegaron Roció y Katia corriendo, y con una sonrisa ambas, se miraban muy alegres.

-Chicos ya se donde esta el ultimo libro-Dijo Katia

-¿Como es posible?- dijo Eliot levantando se emocionado

-Entonces ¿porque no vamos ya?-Fudou

-No pensaras que nos escaparemos de clases verdad-Dijo Sakuma con mala cara

-Depende nuestras vidas ¿no?-dijo esta vez Brittany tomando sus cosas-entonces vamos

-Entonces vamos -dijo Katia

-No piensan ir solas verdad -dijo esta vez sakuma- no podemos ir todos pero, no les dejaré que vallan solo las dos

-Yo iré también- esta vez luka los cuatros chicos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron lo mas pronto que pudieron

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron al lugar donde, se suponía estarían los que tenían el ultimo libro era un parque muy poco visitado, se encontraba en una banca tres chicos sentados de espaldas, dos chicas y un chico.

-Elizabeth-dijo Katia algo insegura, la chica de inmediato volteo

-Si soy yo, tu debes de ser Katia-dijo Elizabeth, katia asintió

-¿tienen en verdad el libro?-dijo una chica al lado de Elizabeth

-Shiokaze calma-dijo un chico volteando a ver a los cuatro recién llegados

-Si lo tenemos, pero y ¿ustedes?-contesto Katia

-es esto no-Dijo mostrando el libro Shiokaze, Brittany dejo caer su mochila y la abrió poco después saco un libro igual la diferencia el color

-Entonces esto es lo que buscas también -Dijo la chica mas aliviada

-Como entraron a esto chicos-Pregunto el chico que estaba con Elizabeth- Oh lo siento mi nombre es Damiano

-Fue por mi culpa, yo los metí en esto, insistí en que el libro era una farsa y entraron por mi al juego-Dijo Brittany cabizbaja

-no digas eso-dijo Katia al ver a su amiga

-esa es la verdad, yo los metí en esto-dijo Brittany con enojo

-Yo también hice algo parecido, pero aun podemos sacar a nuestros amigos de esto-dijo Shiokaze con una pequeña sonrisa

-Espero entonces lo hagamos-Brittany mirando la

-Sera mejor que vallan por sus amigos y algunas cosas, iremos con ustedes también-dijo Sakuma

-Lo mas probable es que comience una nueva regla-Dijo Elizabeth,todos la miraron-Ya hoy terminan los 3 días de búsqueda recuerdan

-Entonces eso será un problema sera mejor que hagamos todo antes de que den las 7-dijo Damiano

Antes que pudieran decir una palabra más, los libros que tenían en sus manos comenzaron a brillar esta vez un brillo mas fuerte al abrir los libros en efecto nuevamente empezaban aparecer palabras en el.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo, ¿curiosidad?, pues tendrán que estar pendiente del proximo capitulo para saber que pasa, si se que ha estado un poco aburrido pero en el proximo prometo mieedoooo!...por ahora Preguntas!<strong>

**Preguntas:**

**¿Quien les habrá ayudado?**

**¿Que pasará ahora en la casa?**

**¿Que podrá decir en el libro?**

**¿Quieren terror?**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Eso es todo hasta la proxima**


End file.
